1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating layer used for an organic thin film transistor, an organic thin film transistor using the insulating layer, and a method of fabricating the organic thin film transistor, and more particularly, to an insulating layer in which an inorganic material is added to an organic polymer to thereby improve the insulating properties, an organic thin film transistor using the insulating layer, and a method of fabricating the organic thin film transistor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic thin film transistor is a device that uses an organic material as an active layer. Research into organic thin film transistors began in the 1980s and continues today in laboratories all over the world. The organic thin film transistor is similar to a silicon thin film transistor (Si-TFT) in structure, but makes use of organic material instead of silicon in an active semiconductor region, and may use organic material for an insulating layer as well.
Unlike the conventional Si-thin film transistor, the organic thin film transistor has the advantage of a thin film that can be formed by means of a wet process performed at atmospheric pressure, for example, a printing coating process, a spin coating process, a bar coating process, etc. Also, the thin film may be continuously fabricated by a roll-to-roll method to produce thin film transistors at low cost.
The performance of the organic thin film transistor is influenced by the degree of crystallization of an organic active layer, an interfacial charge characteristic between an organic insulating layer and an organic active layer, a thin film characteristic of the organic insulating layer, carrier injection capability at interfaces between source and drain electrodes and the organic active layer, and so forth. Accordingly, research aimed at improving these characteristics is underway.
In particular, in order for an organic insulating layer to be used in a device requiring a high driving voltage, it is necessary to develop material having a high-dielectric constant and a method of fabricating the material.